


Противоречия

by Dakira



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Мир Данте рушится с каждым взмахом меча.





	Противоречия

Данте весь состоит из противоречий. Он не злой и не добрый, в нем нет благородства, но и понятие чести не чуждо ему. Он привык к одиночеству, его хорошо видно в толпе, однако моргни, отвернись на секунду — и тут же потеряешь его из виду.

Вергилий совсем другой — последовательный, уравновешенный, уверенный в своем пути. Он прямой до дурноты и холодный, будто арктический лед.

Он — клинок, рассекающий врагов из тьмы за их спинами, и Данте не хочет попасть под его удар.

Братья присматриваются друг к другу, кружатся в жадном танце недоверия и недомолвок, касаются украдкой, будто ждут беды.

Беда приходит с осенним холодом, порывами злого ветра, голодными оскалами демонов и людей — Вергилий ждал ее, а Данте надеялся избежать.

Вергилий принимает бой, привычно обагряя синий красным, не пытаясь избежать жертв, но и не желая лишней крови; Данте, напротив, мечется в сомнениях, противоречия разрушают его изнутри.

Мир Данте рушится с каждым взмахом меча, с каждым криком, последним стоном, вздохом — Данте рушит его почти что сам, клинком взрезая беззащитную людскую плоть.

Он может остановиться, сделать шаг назад, отказаться от плана. Вергилий поймет его, верно? Возможно, даст уйти.

Данте почти уходит, почти смиряется с болью — всё _почти_: недосказанное, недоделанное, уродливое и кривое.

Данте не успевает сделать даже шаг — Вергилий становится у него на пути.

Осознание катастрофы настигает его слишком поздно.

(Мир Данте рушится с каждым взмахом _не его_ меча.)


End file.
